A World Without Tracer
by theshadowoverlord101
Summary: Tracer lives a double life. When suddenly she goes missing after meeting a old friend her team mates decide it is up to them to find her. Sorry if it isn't very good.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or any of the characters and universes associated with it._

 _Summary: Who would have guessed that Tracer would die in King's Row. Who would have guessed Tracer would be the last Overwatch member. Who would have guessed that Tracer had a twin sister. This story is just after Overwatch has disbanded and Tracer has refused to stop helping the world. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter one - What a set up

* * *

International Security Network (ISN) Headquarters - Location USA

The mission was simple, protect Cris ( _Short for Cristina_ ). This should have been the easiest mission Tracer had ever gone on but instead it turned out to be the craziest one she would ever take on.

All Tracer was told is that Cris was under threat. No reason as to why she was under threat just that she was under threat. Tracer hated this, how could she protect someone when she didn't even know who was after them. For all she new the person could have been in the room with her when Cris was telling her about the mission. Of course Tracer tried to get some answers out if Cris but none of her attempts were successful.

Tracer blinked off to her assigned quarters that were right next to Cris's, just in case something happened during the night. The fresh smell of newly cleaned bed sheets and pillows brought a smile to her face as she opened the door. But the smile soon disappeared when she notice an envelope on her bed. Lena was certain that she had been given all the information she would get for the mission at the briefing, so why was there an envelope marked 'Read Me' in the middle of her bed?

Lena approached the envelope with caution because for all she knew this was a trap laid out by the enemy. Upon opening the letter Tracer realised what it was. Someone had given her an anonymous tip about the mission. Who would have known enough about the mission to be able to give her a tip on it? There was a slip of paper in the envelope, it read;

"Please don't go on the mission. There are too many dangers on this one and I won't be able to protect you on this one. However, if you do choose to go along with it then there are some details that you sould know. Widowmaker is the one that is going to try and kill Cristina but, she won't be alone. Talon has recently had some new members and the liklely hood of them helping out on this mission is high. You have been warned."

Over a million questions were buzzing around Lena's head. 'Who put this in here? Who is looking out for me? Why do they care so much?' Were only a few of the questions. The important thing now thought was to go and tell Cris who was after her, but Lena didn't even think of that. The first thing she decided to do was take a shower.

* * *

Talon Headquarters - Location unknown

Widowmaker sat at the edge of her metal framed bed. The room was damp and cold, just as she liked it. The walls, floor and ceiling where all grey. The thud at the door cause Widowmaker to pick up her rifle only to put it back down. This was a habit that she would never lose.

"What?" Widowmaker replied in her strong French accent. She glared at the door, causing the grunt on the other side to freeze as he felt her icy glare pierce right through the door. He finally plucked up the courage to reply.

"10 minutes until the dropship leaves." The grunt replied, his voice shaking with fear. The door swung open and the grunts eyes met Widowmakers unmoving, unfeeling gaze. He dropoed to the floor to scared to move as Widowmaker walked past him, towards the dropship.

Widowmaker stopped just outside the control room. She heard two quiet voices only just audible coming out of it. One sounded like Reaper and the other Sombra.

"If she finds out that you know who is on the mission then this whole thing could be ruined. You have to find a way to get her out of the way." Reaper growled in his rough voice.

"No problem. Just give me some time, ok." Sombra said in her Spanish ( _I think_ ) accent. Reaper growled in response.

Widowmaker slowly walked into the room without making a sound. "What are you two talking about?" Her thick French accent made her sound deadly as she spoke. The other two agents froze as they realised what had happened.

* * *

ISN Headquarters - Location USA

Tracer placed her Chronal Accelerator at the side of her bed. She could tell it was going to be a long night. As she closed her eyes she listened to all the sounds of the facility. She could hear a group of about 10 men marching down the hall. There was a knock at the door. Tracer stared at the door for a while, she didn't expect anyone to come see her in the middle of the evening. Slowly Tracer moved her bed cover off her and walked up to the door.

Gun clicks came from just outside the door, then everything went dead silent. Tracer dived right next to her Chronal Accelerator and strapped it on. She then blinked right out of the room and into the hallway. All the while a group of 10 Talon grunts were firing at her. Without a second to lose Tracer blinked straight into Cris's room and barricaded the door.

"Who did you piss off to deserve Talon?" Tracer shouted at the top of her voice. "Also, why wasn't I informed that you were under threat by Talon? This is vital information for the mission." No answer came from Cris and as Tracer moved closer she realised what was going on. A smirk appeared on Cris's face.

"Do you know how hard it was to make sure you took this job. Even then I couldn't confirm to my leaders that you would show up." Cris broke out into an evil laugh. "You foolish girl!" Tracer was furious, but just as she was about to kill Cris a strong hand grabbed her arm and flung her into a wall.

"Hello mon Cheri." Widowmaker said.

* * *

 _What an event full first chapter. Thank you guys and girls for sticking around to the very end. If you have any suggestions on what could happen in the story then please PM me or review. Unfortunately I can't include all your ideas so if there are enough I will do a spin off Fic where all of your ideas are included. Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter should be out later today. See you later._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or any of the universes and characters associated with it._

 _Summary: Who would have guessed that Tracer would die in King's Row. Who would have guessed Tracer would be the last Overwatch member. Who would have guessed that Tracer had a twin sister. This story is just after Overwatch has disbanded and Tracer has refused to stop helping the world. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter two - An Old Friend

* * *

ISN Headquarters - Location USA

Tracer sat in the giant hole in the wall that she had just made. 'How could I have been so blind?' She asked her self, this wasn't the first time she had been caught off guard. But her mind quickly snapped back to reality as she realised that there was still an imminent threat. Widowmaker walked over to the wall with slow, precise movements. Her high heels clicking against the floor.

"Foolish girl. Why would anyone want you to protect them? Talon has been doing a way better job than Overwatch ever did. Of course there is a small price to pay, and the ISN has given us the exact amount." Widowmaker's strong French accent made every word hang in the air until she said the next one. Her body swung from side to side as she got closer and closer to the wall in which Tracer sat.

Widowmaker was right up in Tracer's face now. Tracer could smell her every breath and could make out a faint thudding noise emanating from Widowmaker's chest. She guessed that it was her heart, if she still had one. However, Widowmaker's eyes were the most interesting part for Tracer because they looked so helpless and scared that, for a second, Tracer tried to hug Widowmaker. The only thing to stop her was her newly broken spinal cord.

Widowmaker smirked as she saw a flash of pain cross Tracer's face. Everything was in place for Widowmakers plan to be fully completed, but something was missing and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Something big was going to happen any minute, because capturing Tracer had never been this easy. It wasn't even this easy when Tracer had lost both her weapons and was falling off the top of a 30 floor building. Just at that moment the glass window on the other side of the room shattered all over the rubble stricken floor. A dim red light flashed across the room and grabbed Tracer by the back of her Chronal Accelerator then left.

Widowmaker's face was a sight to behold. As she turned around her face went bright red and her gaze looked like it could kill a man. "Who was that?" Widowmaker said trying to calm herself down. Cris just looked with shock. That window had been shatterproof glass. Whoever it was that broke in, they had some serious power.

* * *

707 Base outpost - Location: Dead Forest

Tracer woke up on the cold, hard ground of the forest floor. She didn't remember how she got there or what had happened the day before. Everything that had happened in the last 48 hours was a blur to her. However one distinct memory prodded at the back of her mind.

In front of her a huge, overgrown, leaf covered 707 Base stood up tall. Broken lights flickered on the inside of the run down building. Tracer slowly stood up, the pain of her spinal cord burning against her cold skin. She stopped. Someone was watching her. Tracer couldn't work out where they were just yet but, she could feel their gaze.

"Hello, Serendo." Said a cold, unmoving voice. It emitted from the shadows. Tracer's eyes adjusted to the darkness around her. She could only just make out the shape of a body hiding in the corner of the 707 Base entrance. There was a faint red glow coming from the persons body. "I am sorry to have caught you off guard but as I said in the letter, I was finding it very difficult to protect you properly," The accent was definitely German however it had a girly squeal to it. Tracer's mind got to work trying to identify who the person was. But just then it clicked in her head. Slowly the women took two steps forward. "Sister."

* * *

Talon headquarters - Location unknown

Widowmaker was ready to kill every grunt in the room, no not just the room the entire base. How did Tracer manage to escape when she was on the verge of death, and how did that red blur of a person mange to get past the grunts and shatter proof glass? It was fair to say that Widowmaker was having a bad day. But that didn't stop the fact that Tracer had managed to get away. What would Reaper do when he found out that the mission had failed? Or worse what would high command do?

The corridor that lead to the Talon Leader control room was empty. No one, not even Reaper dared to go down its dark hallway. A man could be heard shouting at something from either end of the corridor. Widowmaker stood at the end of the corridor for about 5 minutes before going in. The doctors and reconditioning engineers told Widowmaker that the likely hood of her ever feeling an emotion again was 0. Yet here she was, with her hands shaking and head sweating. She was feeling scared and worried for the first time in about 20 years.

The door to control room creaked as Widowmaker opened it and walked through. A huge man with a yellow fist was staring at a wall of screens. There was a crack in some of them but others looked brand new. Widowmaker swallowed the huge lump in her throat.

"Please tell me that the mission report I got was a joke." The man's voice was low and sharp, just like a bread knife.

"I am sorry." Was all Widowmaker could muster as Doomfist turned around and stared right into her eyes.

* * *

 _Hey guys and girls. Hoped you all enjoyed the second chapter, if people like the Fic and keep reading then I will probably write more chapters. I have a couple that I have already made but once I have used them it is up to you guys to tell me what you want to see more or less of in this story._

 _Please like and favourite and I hope to see you again next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or any of the universes and characters associated with it._

 _Summary: Who would have guessed that Tracer would die in King's Row. Who would have guessed Tracer would be the last Overwatch member. Who would have guessed that Tracer had a twin sister. This story is just after Overwatch has disbanded and Tracer has refused to stop helping the world. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter three - A Haunting Past

* * *

Talon headquarters - Location unknown

Doomfist took two slow steps forward each step made the ground shake. "How did Tracer escape? You have 30 seconds to tell me before I do something I regret." Doomfist's voice echoed off the walls and made Widowmaker dizzy. She didn't know, one moment Tracer was there stuck in the wall the next she was gone. The only sign of her leaving was...

"Someone jumped in through the widow." Widowmaker was shouting like an excited child who had just remembered what to say to get out of trouble. "There was another person watching the fight from outside. It must have had the same powers as Tracer because as IT left the room there was a red dash left behind." Widowmaker's voice regained it's normal composure and she relaxed.

"Good. Now we are getting somewhere." Doomfist raised his cybernetic hand and pointed to one of the Talon grunt in the room. "You, G1913 identify if the target had any family members that disappeared around the same time as Tracer's accident." Doomfist lowered his hand and looked straight into your Widowmaker's eyes. "You need to find out if Tracer knew anything about this other person. I would suggest getting it right this time because if you fail a second time there many not be any of you left to fail a third." Doomfist's voice was overpowering as his words echoed around Widowmaker's head.

Once Widowmaker was out of the room she took a deep breath and set out on her new mission.

* * *

707 Base outpost - Location Dead Forest

"What?" Tracer said out loud (she didn't realise at the time). "But, how? Just how? All I remember is you getting stuck in the dead zone. You said that the chance of you coming back and yet here you are. How are you here?" There were a million and one other questions Tracer want to ask but decide to wait.

"Are you done?" Aerendo said in a calm, soft tone. Tracer nodded her head about 8 times just to make sure the message got across. "Well, I'm back. Ta da." Tracer rolled her eyes. "Sorry I didn't contact you sooner but with Overwatch failing and you moving from job to job, I couldn't really find the right time. So I just decided to look out for you, like a sister should." Tracer opened her mouth to speak but Aerendo raise her hand. "I know you have a lot of questions and I will answer them over time but right now I need to get you to Winston.

Aerendo grabbed Tracer's arm and swung Lena's limp body over her shoulders. Slowly the two made there way into the 707 outpost base.

* * *

ISN Headquarters - Location USA

Widowmaker silently made her way to Cris's office. All the cameras were off (thanks to Sombra) so Cris wouldn't see Widowmaker coming. They had a lot to discuss.

"Hello, Cris. " The sound of Widowmaker's voice made Cris jump as she finished typing up her work. "How are things with your little tech problem?" Widowmaker said in a cold, yet sharp voice. Cris slowly turned around to look at Widowmaker.

"Everything is fine, thank you. Emma, my assistant, has made you and your friend Sombra an all access pass for you to investigate Tracer's room and other access points. That is what you are here about, isn't it. Don't worry my company doesn't care what you do so long and you don't take any of our research. However, do tell Sombra that she is very welcome to look at it." As Cris finished her little speech Widowmaker raised her hand a pressed on her ear piece and then left without saying a word.

"Did you get all of that?" Widowmaker spoke as she left the room and walked down the narrow hallway. She could hear Sombra breathing heavily on the other end of the communicator.

"Loud and clear. So, what do we do now?" Sombra asked in her Spanish accent. As she waited for a response she looked at her holographic screen and said, "What are you up to my friend?" Sombra was scanning the GPS and using the sattilite to track down Aerendo. There was an underlying feeling in the back of Sombra's mind that Aerendo was behind this.

* * *

Flashback 20 years  
707 Ocean outpost - Location Pacific Ocean

"What do I get if I help you?" Sombra asked the Aerendo in a menacing tone. "I mean, nothing is for free. So what do I get?" Sombra was getting impatient. After all she was still on a mission, and if a deal was going to be made it would have to be done quickly.

"If you get me out of this Time Cortex then I will give you the designs for a super computer that will be built in the year 3124." Aerendo was also running out of time. If she couldn't find a way to get out of the Time Cortex then she would be stuck in there for the rest of her life. A decision had to be made and quickly.

"You have a deal." Sombra pulled one if her teleport er out from behind her back and made a few modifications to it. Right now Aerendo is a ghost but one the device had finished its jobs Aerendo should be able to maintain physical form, for a while.

The device created a purple hue around Aerendo as she began to change back into her physical form. Serendo landed on the floor with a thud, gave Sombra a memory drive with the super computer plans and blinked off.

Both sides of the bargain were dodgy. The memory drive would turn into a virus that deleted everything it came into contact with after first use, and Serendo would only be able to maintain physical form for a week at the most.

* * *

Present day  
ISN Headquaters - Location USA

The sattilite wasn't picking up any traces of Serendo. The beep it made to confirm it had finished its search made Sombra sigh. Widowmaker however was busey going through Tracer's temporary room at ISN. She had only unpacked a little bit but, everything she had brought with her was still in the room, apart from he phone, Chronal Accelerator and her headset.

Widowmaker picked up letter lying on the bedside table. She read the letter. The room was silent as Widowmaker lifted up her head and thought about who this mystery person could be."Sombra, what is your status?"she said after a while. Sombra didn't reply. There was no way that Sombra's communicator wasn't working. It always worked, didn't it.

"What?" Sombra shouted down her ear piece, this was obviously a bad time. But they were still on a mission so what was she so worked up about. "Sorry just been working on a side mission. What do you need?" Sombra's voice was calm and collected but there was still an underlying feeling of rage.

* * *

 _Hi guys (and girls). Hope you all enjoyed the story. Just some quick notes. The Time Cortex is what I am calling the place that Tracer got trapper when she first gained her powers. Also in this story Sombra is a character who is only out for herself and doesn't really care about others. I will explain more at a later date. Also all the 707 bases are a creation of mine. The 707 company will come into play at a later date, see you guys later._


End file.
